Land mobile radios are used in many applications. In land mobile radio communication systems, characteristics such as increased range performance (i.e., sensitivity) and increased interference rejection are often desired. The ability to improve transmission power level and transmission antenna performance to increase these characteristics is limited in some circumstances. Additionally, techniques to increase range performance or interference rejection on a receiver of a land mobile radio can have performance tradeoffs.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.